Being Judged
by zenonkarr
Summary: Annie and the gang end up in Old Salem where Annie and Fi are judged as witches. Can Jack, Clu, and Carey save them before it's too late? ~finally finsihed~
1.

authors note: I do not own So Weird, and also I would like to especially thank soulfire_stories who also helped right this, thanks gurl :)

"1762 were a different and stricter time. I mean witchcraft and witches in today's society are worshipped and movies are made about them but in 1762 if you were a witch they burned you at the stake. Harsh I know. Witches were known to be evil. But what if an innocent person was killed... would they come back to get their revenge? And how would they exactly get their revenge? And on whom are they getting revenge on?"

Annie Thelen sighed as the bus pulled into the airport. Molly Phillips, her son Jack, Ned Bell, his wife Irene, and his son Carey were going to pick up Fiona and Clu. Ned parked the bus they all out, and went to the docking area. "Flight 216 is now arriving!"

"That's they're flight." Molly said as they hurried up and saw Fiona and Clu get off the plane and hurry towards them. "How was it?" She asked her daughter.

"It was great, mom. But I'm glad to be home." Fi said giving her mother a hug.

Clue gave his parents a hug too and they walked towards the baggage claim. "Well you kids said you always wanted to come with us if and when we visit Old Salem." Irene said.

"Yeah and for Molly's concert they're going to have some reenactments of the old days." Annie said as they got the luggage and got back into the bus.

"Man I miss this bus." Fi said looking around.

"Hey all your stuff in still here. I put it in the closet for you, for when you came back."

"Thanks you, Annie." Fi said giving her a hug as Annie gave her a hug back.

Annie looked at Fi, "Hey do you want your ring back?"

"No you keep it. I gave it to you."

"But you never told me what would happen to me when I had the ring on."

"You mean it happened to you too?"

"Yeah, major amount of times too, but it's kind of cool."

"I know."

"Did you get a panther?"

"A panther?"

"Yeah, I have a Black Panther watching over me."

"No, I had my dad kind of."

Fi smiled at Annie and glanced over at Clu before pulling her long 

Brown hair into a tight ponytail. "Well maybe the panther has something to do with a part of your life in the past. See with my dad it was because of my quest to find the truth, which triggered when I started to realize that my dad's death was under mysterious circumstances" 

Fi absently played with the alien charm necklace which was actually more like a choker; she could see Clu in the corner of her eyes. "Hey do you mind if I ask you a question, girl to girl?"

"Sure go ahead." Annie said.

"Um... well do you think by chance that Clu likes me?"

Annie looked at Fi in shock. "You mean you like Clu?" She asked in a whisper.

"Oh, no don't tell me you like him too, do you?"

Annie giggled and shook her head. "No, I like Jack."

"Oh." Fi said smiling.

Annie stood up and shut the door. "You won't tell him will you?"

"Not unless you slip about me liking Clu." Fi said.

"Girls, time for dinner!" Molly called.

"Coming!" They both said pinkie swearing and put they're shoes on quick as Ned pulled into this nice little restaurant.

"Wow, no McDonalds?" Carey asked shocked.

"Hey since we're all together, I thought it would be nice for us to spend dinner together in a nice place, with no fast food." Molly said.

They found a table and sat down together. "Um go ahead and order what ever you want kids." Molly said smiling.

"I'll have a bacon double cheeseburger, large fries..." Jack started

"Wait a second there Jack." Annie said interrupting him. "Molly said no fast food including burgers and fries."

Jack smiled at her. "Fine, I'll have a medium well steak, baked potato, and a side salad and for drink," he stopped and looked at Annie. "Is it okay to order a Pepsi?"

Annie rolled her eyes and nodded. "And a Pepsi." He said smiling as he handed the waitress his menu.

"I'll have the spaghetti with meatballs, a side salad, some garlic bread, and a Pepsi." Annie and Fi said at the same time.

"Whoa," Clu said. "You're acting like twins or something."

They both looked at each other and smiled. "I'll have the same as my man Jack here." Clu said.

"I'll have a chef salad, Italian dressing, and a coffee." Ned said.

"It here." Molly and Irene said.

They finished they're dinner and soon hit the road for Old Salem, Massachusetts. 

Fi sat down on one of the couches of the common area of the MP tour bus, her legs neatly folded underneath her body. She was turned around, facing Carey; her curious brown eyes focused on Carey as he played the guitar. Her mind was in a different place and it wasn't exactly focused on Carey Bell, but it was focused on his younger brother Clu. Ever since she was a little girl she had known Clu, when she was on tour before Clu was always the one that believed her and went with her on her investigations. Clu had to be her best friend but recently her feelings of friendship had transformed into feelings of love, which Fi wasn't really good at dealing with. Being on a tour bus with 3 boys hadn't really educated her about romance and all that other girl stuff but she did learn the most secretive guy secrets.

How many times did I pray?

You'd find me how many wishes on a star

Gazing off into the dark

Dreaming I'd see your face Safe at home unafraid

So many times when my heart was broken

Visions of you

Would keep me strong

You were with me all along 

Guiding my every step

You are all that I am

And I'll never forget

It was you who first believed

In all that I was made to be

It was you looking in my eyes 

You held my hand

And showed me life

And I've never been the same 

Since you first believed

There were times when I'd thought I'd lost you

Fearing forever was a dream

But it wasn't what it seemed

Placing your hand in mine

You could see in the dark

You were guiding my heart

It was you who first believed

In all that I was made to be

It was you looking in my eyes

You held my hand

And showed me life

And I've never been the same

Since you first believed

How many times did I pray?

You'd find me

How many wishes on a star

-Hoku "You First Believed"

Fi got lost in the song playing on the radio, she finally looked up when she heard Carey clear his throat loudly with a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay Fi?" Fi smiled sheepishly hoping that her true features didn't show all over her face. "Yeah sorry, kind of got lost in my thoughts but I did like the song Carey" Fi turned around and saw Clu, he was reading a book, his eyes buried into the book, not really focusing on the world surrounding him, all that really mattered was the book. Fi shook her head and ran in her room and found Annie. "Hey" Fi plopped down on her bed and put her hands between her hands.

"Hey." Annie said as she folded a corner of her book. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, just Carey almost caught me with my guilty face, but he didn't. So what are you reading?"

"Um.. just this book your mom gave me on Old Salem. My ancestors are from there and well I wanted to at least know something about the place." Annie said.

"So what's been going on since I've been gone? I mean does Carey and Jack flirt with every girl possible?"

"Yes, and Jack's the worse. I mean the last girl he flirted with; not counting that waitress was some girl on a ranch who smelled of horse manure."

Fi giggled. "It's so good that you're here you know. I mean being stuck on this bus with no one my age that's a girl was hard."

"I know how you feel. I mean when you left, I only mostly talked to myself. Well, except for writing my songs and being able to hang out with your mom. Now that was fun. This is my absolute favorite one of all times." she said taking out her guitar.

First time I saw you, made my heart go bang

Next time I saw you, it was all the same (ohhh)

I felt my heart beat for the very first time

You made me wonder if I'm losing my mind

We should take some time boy

We should get to know

I think I wanna know you

And I think it's gonna show

Give me a signal, give me a sign

I need an indication to know that you are mine

Give me your sweet kiss, and I need your number too

Give me inspiration to dream about you

Dream about I dream about I'm dreamin 'bout

About you....

Dream about I dream about

Still dreamin' 'bout

About you...

I could be your girl, it could be so sweet

I pray for your love every time I go to sleep

Do you know I'm into you and I can hardly wait

To see you face to face, 'cause you know it must be fate

We can take our time so

We can get to know

Try and take my time

But still it's gonna show

Give me a signal, give me a sign 

I need an indication to know that you are mine

Give me your sweet kiss, and I need your number too

Give me inspiration to dream about you

I'm dreaming 'bout Dreamin'

'bout Dreamin'

'bout Dreamin'

`bout Dreamin'

'bout(yeah)

I'm dreaming about you boy

Can't stop dreamin'

'bout you Dreamin'

bout Dreamin'

bout Dreamin'

'bout I'm dreamin' 'bout you boy

Can't stop dreamin' bout you Dreamin'

'bout Dreamin'

'bout Dreamin'

'bout Ohhh yeah...

Give me a signal, give me a sign

I need an indication to know that you are mine

Give me your sweet kiss

And I need your number too

I need your number boy

Give me inspiration to dream about you...

I'm dreamin'

'bout I - I'm dreamin'

'bout I dream about I - I'm dreamin'

'bout I dream about Dre-dre-dream about

About you I dream about

Annie finished the song and put her guitar down. "How was it?"

Fi smiled as the song came to an end and she smiled even bigger when Annie asked her how the song was. "How was it? It was great Annie. I loved it"

Fi folded her legs underneath her and took a piece of her long brown hair and twirled it around her index finger. Fi opened her mouth to say something to Annie but stopped instantly when she heard her laptop.

"You've got mail"

Fi got up and unzipped her backpack and pulled out her black laptop and laughed. "I must of left it on" Fi looked over at Annie's direction and smiled before turning back to the laptop. She moved her mouse over to the email entitled "Unknown" Fi stared at the computer screen for a few seconds and then she clicked read and saw two pictures pop up. Fi gasped when she noticed that they were pictures of her and Annie. Fi scrolled down the page and read the text.

"Welcome back to the tour Fiona. Now that you and Annie are finally together, where you two belong, more paranormal beings will come out and it is up to you two to investigate it and set things straight. Annie and your soul are intertwined in destiny, you two were destined to meet and together you two can do anything. Don't worry Clu and Jack will come around. Love Daddy"

Fi put her hand over her mouth and tried to stop the tears from coming, she couldn't cry, not in front of Annie but the longer she stared at the screen, the more the tears threatened to come.

"Fi?" Annie asked looking at the email and gasped. "Molly!"

"What is it?" Molly asked running in and she saw Fi crying. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"It's from dad." Fi said as Molly read the email.

Molly was in tears when she finished it. "Well you know your dad, Fi. No matter where he is he'll make contact with you some how. Now what's this about Clu and Jack will come around?"

Fi and Annie looked at each other. "Just you know come around. Like believe in all this supernatural stuff." Annie said quickly.

"Oh." molly said not really believing her, "Well you kids get some sleep. We're driving all night to get to Old Salem."

"Fi! Annie! time to wake up! We're here!" Jack said knocking on the door.

Fi and Annie groaned as they opened they're eyes. Fi gasped as she saw a Black Panther in the corner looking at her. "Annie..." she whispered.

"Don't worry, Fi. It's just my guardian cat." she said as she smiled at the Black Panther and it disappeared.

Both girls took they're showers, got dressed, and ate a quick breakfast as Ned pulled into Old Salem. "Well, we're here." he said.

"This place is amazing." Annie said.

"Can we say time warp." Jack said.

"Jack, some people around here can live without television, or computers, or 

"Video games." Annie said taking the Game Boy from Jack and putting it in the bus. "Later."

"Why don't you kids look around the place. We have to go tell whoever is in charge that we're here and do that other boring grownup stuff." Molly said. "We'll meet you at lunch here at the bus."

"Okay." they said going in they're separate directions."

"Dude, I wonder what the chicks look like out here." Carey said looking around.

"Hey there's a bookstore." Annie and Fi said in unison.

The boys groaned. "Come on, do we have to?" Carey asked.

"You have enough books already Annie." Jack moaned.

"Well, maybe there will be cute girls hiding in there." Fi suggested.

Carey, Clu, and Jack looked at each other. "What are we waiting for?" they asked as they pulled Fi and Annie inside with them.

Fi strolled past all the books trying to find one that interested her. Fi looked up to see a beautiful young girl around her and Annie's age. She had long red hair and her eyes were an icy blue. Fi saw Carey, Clu and Jack staring at her, Fi lowered her eyes and then searched through the books pretending not to show her disappointment. Fi stopped on a particular book.

"Alien abductions, time warps, ESP, and more..." Fi smiled and pulled the book out and examined the cover with the old look of curiosity in her brown eyes. "I wonder why this kind of book would be here, in Salem I thought there would be books about witches" Fi flipped the book open and searched through the pages, she started reading a passage, her eyes buried in the book, she forgot that the outside world existed.

Clu headed towards the red head but then he turned around to see Fi reading a book, he smiled and heads towards her. He watched her for a second and then crept up behind her trying to get a closer look on what had one of his two female companions so distracted. Clu leaned over Fi's shoulder and read a few sentences and saw that it was about the paranormal *obviously*. Clu smirked and tapped Fi on the shoulder.

"Aahh!" Fi screamed and threw the book in the air as she whirled around to see Clu catch the book just in time. Fi felt her heart start to beat wildly and she forced a smile. "Uh hey Clu"

Jack turned around and ran towards his sister with Annie when they heard Fi scream, Annie bumped into this guy and their eyes connected for a second. "Do I know you?" Annie searched the guy's eyes for a second. "Sorry thought you were someone else" "Fi..." Annie ran over to Fi where Jack and Clu were. "What happened? Is she alright?" Annie didn't have a good feeling about this place, she felt something horrible might happen, not just to her but to Fi too.

"Yeah, I just scared her, sorry Fi" Clu said as Fi smiled sheepishly and went to put the book back but Clu grabbed the book out of her hands. "No let me buy this, might keep you busy and us out of trouble" Clu walked over to the counter and put the book down. "Yeah I would like to buy this" Jack looked over at Fi and rolled his eyes.

"Next time you scream, let it be something important, like if you and Annie were being burned at the stake or something" Jack laughed as he walked over to Clu but Fi and Annie stared at each other with fear in their eyes.

"So who was that guy?" Fi asked as she and Annie looked through the bookstore more.

"I don't know. He was kind of cute in a mysterious sort of way." Annie said and noticed that Fi was still shaking. "You okay?"

Fi looked at her hands and sighed and they stopped shaking. "Yeah, I guess I'm still spooked about this place."

"I know. I get a real creepy feeling here."

"Hi, are you Molly Phillips daughter?" the girl with long red hair and ice blue eyes asked.

"I am." Fi said. "Hi, I'm Fi and this is Annie Thelen."

"I'm Catie." she said. "Everyone in town is going crazy for you mom's concert."

"Thanks."

"You look like her too."

"Thanks."

"What did you say your last name was?" Catie asked Annie.

"It's Thelen."

Catie's eyes widened. "Are you for real?"

"Yes, why?" Annie asked looking at Fi who shrugged.

The mysterious boy came behind Catie. "Hey."

"Hey, Jonathan."

"Hey, Catie. Who's your friends?"

"This is Molly Phillip's daughter Fi and her friend Annie Thelen." Catie said.

Annie noticed he made the same look Catie did when she told them her last name and wanted to know why, "Um... out of curiosity what's wrong with my last name?" She asked.

"Well it's kind of hard to explain." Catie said.

"We have all the time in the world." Fi said smiling.

"Well you see the last name Thelen was the name of a witch in that was burned in 1762."

"Maybe it was your ancestor, Annie." Fi suggested.

"And well from the pictures they had of her in the books, you look just like her."

"I do?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, you do." Jonathan said taking out the book from the shelf and showing her.

"Whoa, looks just like you Annie." Clu said as he, Jack, and Carey came up behind them.

"It's my ancestor. She was a witch?"

"Well, rumor was that she was a witch, and all rumors in Old Salem in that time were followed through and whom ever it was about was found and brought to judgment." Catie said.

"Unfortunately all accused of witchcraft was found guilty. They were either burned at the stake, drowned, or boiled in oil."

"How terrible." Fi said flipping through the book. "It says here that Andrea Thelen was burned at the stake on June 8th, 1762."

"Today is June 5th. It's been almost two hundred and thirty-nine years since then."

Catie looked at Jonathan. "It's been that long as well since a Thelen has been in Old Salem as well." she said.

Fi heard Annie and Jonathon continue to talk but her brown eyes were transfixed on the picture, burning at the stake? Drowning? Burning in oil? That was so cruel, she had heard of burning at stakes and drowning a person that accused of being a witch and Fi thought that was horrible enough but burning a human being in oil was just plain out cruelty. Fi turned a page in the book and saw a picture that made her stomach turn in disgust, the woman in the picture was tied up to a stake and she was screaming out. 

"HELP ME!"

Fi looked over at Annie who had remained talking, as if....

"They can't hear me"

Fi screamed and dropped the book when she felt the flames burn her 

hands. Clu looked away from Annie and the mystery girl from the bookstore, his eyes glanced over to Fi to find horror and panic. 

"Fiona?"

Clu walked over to Fi and waved his hands in front of her face but she 

made no other facial expressions then the ones that were already painted on her face. "Fi...?" Jack had made his way over to Fi with Annie and Carey, Catie and 

Jonathon lingered in the background.

Catie turned to Jonathon, her eyes had pure shock in them. 

"Did you see that?" Catie pointed to the ring on Annie's thumb, it was glowing a bright 

white color. "Yeah and look at the other girl..." Jonathon pointed to the necklace around Fi's neck which glowed the same color as Annie's ring. Fi had gotten the necklace, in an old antique store in Seattle, the man who had sold it to her said that it had magical powers. Fi had soon found out that the necklace was meant for her, it was like her ring but it fit around her neck. "They're witches!"

"What?" Jack asked confused. "My sister and Annie aren't witches." He said as he looked at the ring and the necklace.

"Dude, what's going on?" Clu asked confused. 

"Fi..." Annie said looking at her ring.

"I don't know." Fi said looking at her necklace.

"Burn them!" Catie yelled as some older guys ran at Annie and Fi and dragged them off. 

"No, help!" Fi and Annie screamed struggling.

"Hey!" Jack said angrily, but some other guys wouldn't let them by.

"Sorry, but the witches die." Catie said to him.

"Look they're not witches. They're teenage girls."

"In disguise." Jonathan said. "Shame too, the blonde chick was kind of hot."

"Annie is not a chick!" Jack said angrily, as Clu grabbed his arm. "Dude, don't."

"Sorry, but I prefer blondes to brunettes like that weird one." he said chuckling.

"Hey." Clu said angrily.

Jack held back Clu, "Come on, let's go find mom and your parents." he said as they left angrily.

"This is insane!" Fi yelled.

"Fi, this is all my fault." Annie said.

"What are you talking about, Annie?

"I mean Andrea is my ancestor and you got brought into this. I should be the only one in here, not you too."

"We're going through this together, Annie."

"Still, I feel guilty."

"Don't worry. If I know Jack and Clu and even Carey will be finding a way right now to get us out."

"I hope so."

"Now what?" Jack asked as they sat down on a bench. "Can't find mom, Ned, or Irene anywhere, and Annie and Fi could be in major trouble."

"You sound more worried about Annie then Fi." Carey chuckled.

"Very funny." Jack said.

"He's right though man. Can it be that Jack is developing small feelings towards Miss Annie Thelen?"

"I don't know, but hey what about you and my sister?" he asked smiling.

"She's cute." he said slightly blushing.

"So what do we do?" Carey asked.

"We have to break them out."

"You mean a jailbreak?"

"Exactly."

"Isn't that a criminal offense?" Carey asked.

"Do you want to see Fi and Annie burned at the stake, bro?" Clu asked.

"I guess not." he said.

Annie looked outside. "Do you think they'll come?"

"Most defiantly." Fi said nodding. "They wouldn't let us die. I'm sure of it."

The door creaked open and Jonathan came in carrying two trays. "Don't want you to die just yet." he said handing it to them.

"Why are you doing this?" Annie asked him.

"I'm sorry I can't answer that."

"I know you're not a bad person."

"Look okay, you look like Andrea Thelen, and you're related to her so that makes you a witch as well." Catie said angrily.

"But why Fi?"

"She's your helper of course."

"Look why don't you just let us go okay, it's the twenty-first century."

"So you say." Catie said as she smacked Jonathan's arm. "Come on, stop looking at her like that. You'll turn to stone." she said dragging Jonathan away.

Fi shook her head and looked at the food, she rolled her eyes and made a face."They could at least feed us something good" 

Annie smirked and sat back down next to Fi. "So is this how it ends?"

Fi went to open her mouth but then something flashed through her memory. 'Where there's a will, there's a way' Fi smiled and pushed herself up. "Annie! Don't you ever think that. Well there's a will, there's a way" Fi looked through the bar and felt for a keyhole. Fi smiled and pulled a bobbin pin out of her hair and jiggled the bobbin pin in the key hole 

and smiled when she heard a click. 

Jack grabbed his jacket and pulled Clu with him, Carey was lingering in the 

background as they made their way, where were they going anyways? They 

had no idea whatsoever where Catie and Jonathon had taken Fi and Annie. 

"Um, Clu?"

Clu looked up from his shoes, which he had been staring at for god knows 

when. "Yeah?" Clu's voice sounded so distracted, which it was. Clu's mind was on Fi, 

the same girl he knew since he was a tiny little boy. The same Fi he used to have slumber parties with. The same Fi he followed without thinking twice. The same Fi who he had missed terribly when she left and somewhere in between there he had fallen for her. "Where are we going? We have no idea where they are"

Clu nodded but then pointed to a group of people starting a fire. "You think they could be there?"

Jack looked past the group of people and saw what looked like an old prison, like the ones they used in the 17th century. "Just might be Clu" Jack looked over at Clu and smiled big. "Well if we don't hurry up Clu, you won't be able to save her and look like the dashing hero"

Clu punched Jack on the shoulder and they ran up to the group of people and went to sneak past them but Catie and Jonathon grabbed them. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Bring the witches out!" A thick English accent bellowed, his voice reached everyone's ears. Jack and Clu's eyes froze when they saw two people in black robes carry out Annie and Fi who were screaming and kicking. "Let us go!"

"Stop it! We're not witches!"

The stronger and chubbier man grabbed Fi strongly by her forearms and tied her up to the stake and let out a cackling laugh. "Kill the witch first!" 

Fi struggled against the other man screaming out in pain as she watched the fire start getting higher. "Someone help her!"

Jack looked at Jonathan and pushed him out of the way as he, Clu, and Carey made they're way into the crowd. "Let us by!" he yelled as they made to the front and saw they were adding more hay to the fire. "We need to put it out."

"And fast." Carey said.

He looked around and found a fire hose, "When I give the signal turn it on, Clu." he said as Clu nodded.

He ran near the stakes.

"Annie!" Fi screamed as she saw her friend being burned at the stake.

"Now!" Jack said as the water smothered the fire. "No!" Catie screamed.

Jack, Carey, and Clu hurried to the stakes and quickly untied Annie and Fi. Annie was unconscious from the smoke so Jack carried her and they ran quick to the bus and locked themselves inside. Carey looked out of the window and saw everyone run past them.

"They don't see us."

"They believe it's here. They're stuck in the eighteenth century, they don't see the bus" Fi said putting a cold compress on Annie's forehead.

"You think she'll be okay, Fi?" Jack asked.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She took in a bit too much smoke." she said rewetting the compress, squeezing out the excess water and putting it back on Annie's forehead.

Annie groaned. "Annie?!" Fi said as they all looked and ran towards the couch.

Annie coughed and looked around. "What's going on? Am I dead?"

Fi chuckled. "No, they saved us, just like I said they would."

"Oh, I guess they are good for some things."

"Hey" Jack, Carey, and Clu said looking at her.

"Sorry." she said giggling.

"You okay?" Jack asked her a couple hours later when she had woken up from her nap.

"I'm fine. Look, I never got to thank you for saving me and your sister earlier." she said smiling. "Thank you."

"Hey, no problem." he said smiling.

Fi sighed as she put the book down that Clu had bought for her. "So any idea on how to find my mom and your parents?"

"Not yet." Clu said.

"I'll be back." Carey said.

"Where are you going?" Fi asked him.

"Outside of course." he said smiling.

"But they'll recognize you."

"No they won't." he said taking off his coat and he had on almost identical clothes to what Jonathan was wearing. He took off his baseball cap and combed his hair like the guys out there too.

"It's too dangerous, dude." Clu said shaking his head.

Annie and Jack came out of the back room. "What's too dangerous?" Jack asked.

Annie looked at Carey's clothes and shook her head. "Forget it, Carey."

"Huh?" Jack asked kind of confused.

"He wants to go outside." she told him.

"Forget it, Carey." Jack said. "It's too dangerous."

"But we need to find someone that believes this is our time and not the eighteenth century." he insisted.

Annie nodded. "He's right." she said going into the back room and shut the door.

They all looked at each other confused as the door opened. "Well, how do I look?" she asked smiling.

They gasped in shock as they saw Annie. She was wearing an old dress and had her hair pulled up into a small bun and was carrying a little basket. "Well?"

Jack shook his head. "Annie, it's way too dangerous, especially for you."

"But if I wear this hat, no one can tell it's me from my hair."

"You're eyes, your face."

"Look, I'll wear makeup if I have to. This is my fault we're all imprisoned in the bus and I plan on getting us out."

"We have no choice." Carey said shrugging.

"Fine, but Fi help her okay."

"You got it." she said smiling and they came out of the back room and they didn't even recognize Annie at all.

"Well, how does she look?" Fi asked.

"She looks great." Jack said smiling as he nodded.

"Absolutely." Clu said.

"Well, can we go now?" Carey asked as Jack shot him a little look. "She looks great, but Annie?"

"Okay, see you guys later." she said as her and Carey walked out of the bus and into the town.

They walked into town, Carey holding Annie's arm. "You know, in case we gotta run out of here." he said.

"Sure." she said shaking his head. "I want to check out the bookstore where Fi saw that book."

"Um... we need different names." Carey said.

"Okay, how about if you be..." she said trying to think of a name for Carey.

"Can I be Zeus?" he asked jokingly as she lightly smacked his arm. "Very funny, you can be Tobias."

"What kind of name is Tobias?"

"It's a romantic name, okay."

"Okay." he said putting his hands up in the air and quickly put them down. "Let me think your name could be.... Elizabeth."

"Okay." she said smiling. "come on, Tobias."

"Coming Elizabeth."

They both laughed as they went into the book store and started to look around. Annie walked over to where she and Fi were standing when they called them witches. She saw a book sticking out from the rest some how. She didn't know how to explain it but it seemed to glow when she walked by. She picked it up, signaled to Carey and walked to the counter and bought the book. "May I help you?" a lady asked at the counter.

"I'd like to purchase this book." Annie said.

"That'll be five dollars please."

Annie handed the lady five dollars as she and Carey went back to the van. "What took so long?" Jack asked. "You two weren't caught were you?"

"No, we completely fooled them Jack." Annie said. "I bought this." she said showing Fi the book.

"Good, now we can solve this mystery get my mom, Ned, and Irene back." Fi said smiling as she and Annie went into they're room and shut the door behind them.

"Don't you just love it when those two girls always keep us out in the cold?" Carey asked shaking his head.

Jack and Clu both shook they're heads. "those two are too strange if you ask me." Clu said.

Fi was able to search for the title of the book by going on the internet. Fi sighed. "This is hopeless."

"Why?" Annie asked.

"There is nothing at all here about the book."

"Wait a second, think to what type of clothing everyone out there is wearing. How they still burn witches. It's like we traveled back in time. Maybe no one knew of this book before or something." she said smiling. "But hey I have an idea."

"What's that?"

"We both disguise ourselves, sneak out when our watch boys aren't watching and find out for ourselves what's the true mystery of this book."

"And of your ancestors." Fi added smiling.


	2. The Search

authors note: none of this is based on truth

"Yeah, there has to be some sort of library or something here that has historical records from before." Annie said.

"You're right." Fi said. "Now where do we find some clothes that will let us blend in?"

"Well, your mom has some dressed and so does Irene. I mean they said they were going to where some clothes for the concert tonight to be able to look kind of authentic."

Annie and Fi quickly went into the adults closets and found two dresses that fit them perfectly. "I have a feeling they bought clothes for all of us."

"Me too." Annie said taking a peak outside the bus. "Only one problem."

"What's that?"

"How do we get past them?"

"Good point. Maybe we can climb out the window." Fi suggested.

Annie put on the radio softly getting whatever channel would come in clearly in the bus as she and Fi made her way out the back window of the bus. "Now what?"

"Maybe some one can help us." Fi said as she and Annie walked through town. Most people nodded at them and some didn't even acknowledge they're presence which they thought was good.

"They've been listening to that country music for a while now." Carey said covering his ears. "Can't they change it?"

"I'll check on them." Jack said getting up and walked to the back of the bus. "Hey Fi? Annie? Do you think you could possibly turn to another station? Fi? Annie?" he asked as he knocked on the door and it opened. He looked inside and saw the room was empty. He felt a draft, looked over and saw the window as opened. "Oh, no." he said hurrying to the coach. "We got a problem."

"What is it dude?" Clu asked.

"Runaways."

"Great." he groaned.

"So what do we do? We can't just let them go and be by themselves." Jack said.

"I have an idea." Carey said smiling.

Five minutes later they were dressed in costumes in which Annie and Fi found in the closet. "Well, let's go." Jack said as they headed out the door of the bus and into the town. 

"Wait any idea on where they may be?" Clu asked.

Carey thought for a second. "If we were Annie and Fi where would we go to find out some information on that book."

"The historical building." Jack said as they ran towards it.

"Anything?" Fi asked sitting next to Annie.

"Nothing." Annie sighed shutting a book. "I think this is one mysterious plan we can't solve."

Suddenly Annie saw the panther walk by and knock over a book. "Or..." she said getting up and picking up the book and flipped through it. "I found it."

"What is it?" Annie asked hurrying to Annie's side.

"A complete list of witches burned in the past." she said as she gasped and hid behind a bookshelf and pulled Fi with her. 

"What is it?" Fi asked.

"That." Annie said as they saw Catie and Jonathan walk into the historical building.

"Yikes, more trouble." Fi said seeing her brother, Clu, and Carey enter as well.

"What do we do?"

"I have no idea."

"Hello." a familiar voice from behind them said.

They slowly turned around. "Hi."

"You two girls new to Salem?" Catie asked.

"Yeah, our family just moved in." Fi said.

"I'm Catie."

"I'm Melissa." Fi said

"I'm Elizabeth." Annie said.

"I'm Jonathan." he said smiling at Annie.

"Hey check it out." Carey said as they saw Fi and Annie talking with Catie and Jonathan. "Come on." he said leading they're way. "Hi Elizabeth." he said smiling at Annie. "So you found our loving sister huh?"

"Yeah, Melissa was just kind of wondering around. So Tobias I see you met some friends."

"Yeah, this is Alexander and this is Jacob. They're also new."

"Well, it seems as if you have all arrived in town during a bad time."

"What do you mean?" Jacob/Clu asked.

"There's a witch loose and her accomplice. They escaped they're burning and the entire town is out on a search for them."

"How terrible." Melissa/Fi said.

"It is." Jonathan said smiling at Elizabeth/Annie still.

Jack glared at Jonathan from the way he was looking at Annie. "Well, what do they look like. Maybe we should split up and look for them."

"The girl's name is Annie Thelen. She is an ancestor to a witch burned almost three hundred years ago. Tall, hair like the sun, eyes like the sky, and very beautiful." Jonathan said.

"Her friend is tall, with hair and eyes like dirt." Catie said.

Jacob/Clu glared at Catie for that comment on Fi. "Any ideas on where they may be?"

"None, some of they're friends helped them escape and they just disappeared." Jonathan said.

"We if you say the entire town is in search for them then they couldn't have escaped. You do have all roads out of here blocked right?" Elizabeth/Annie asked.

"Yes." Catie said and gasped. "All but one."

"What road is that?" Melissa/Fi asked.

"The one that leads into the woods. Witches go to the woods for they're own entertainment. That's where they perform they're sacrifices and sacred rituals." Jonathan said still looking at Annie.

"Well, maybe we should split up and search the woods." Alexander/Jack suggested moving closer to Annie.

"Good idea." Catie said smiling. "I'll get some people in town to help out. you know with the torches, it's always dark in those woods even during daytime out here."


	3. A Little Cheering Up

"What do we do now?" Annie asked after Jonathan and Catie went to round up some town people.

"Whatever it is we have to stick together." Fi said. "I don't trust anyone in this town and we still have to find my mom, Ned, and Irene."

"Well, if we do get separated make sure Annie and Fi aren't in the same group." Carey said. "They might get suspicious of they're looks."

"I'll go with Fi." Clu said as Jack said. "I'll go with Annie."

Carey chuckled softly to himself. "And I'll go with whom-ever I get picked to go with."

Annie looked outside the window and slightly gasped. They rushed over and gasped as well. "Looks like everyone in town is there."

"Well, we better play along with them for as long as we can." Jack said putting his hand on Annie's shoulder. 

"I hope we can get out of here soon too." Fi said.

"She's right." Annie sighed. "I just hope we get home in time for the concert."

"We'll make it back in time." Clu said.

"Hey you have nothing to worry about Annie, you're song will be great. It always is." Carey added.

"Thanks you guys." Annie said smiling.

"Any time, girl." Fi said smiling at her friend. "Come on how about a song to cheer us all up."

"No way." Annie said shaking her head.

"Please." they pleaded.

"Fine, but you guys have to be nice."

"We will." they all agreed.

"Okay." she said sighing.

There's a voice that I can't see

Sometimes in dreams it calls to me

I hear a voice but no one's there

Except it sounds strong, you best beware

It's up to you

You got to choose

Are you gonna win or are you gonna lose

You got to never give up

No, never give in

And when you fall

You got to get back up again

You know you gotta be a fighter

If you're ever gonna win

Hey! You got to never give up

No, never give in

When something tries to pull me down

I'm feeling weak, I can't go on

Something weak to something strong

I feel these words carry me on

It's up to you

You go to choose

Are you gonna win or are you gonna lose

You got to never give up

No, never give in

And when you fall

You got to get back up again

You know you gotta be a fighter

If you're ever gonna win

Hey! You got to never give up

No, never give in

You got to never give up

No, never give in

And when you fall down

You got to get back up again

You know you have to be a fighter

If you're ever gonna win

Hey! You got to never give up

No, never give in

"That was great, Annie." Jack said smiling.

"Thanks, I was thinking of using it for the concert. Molly and I were going to sing 'One In A Million World Together' too."

"Good, that's my favorite." Fi said smiling.

"How's you hear it?" Clu asked.

"Mom sent me a copy." Fi giggled.


	4. Trapped

"Well you didn't really expect me to go buy her album did you?" Fi asked as they started to laugh.

Carey looked out the window. "Okay it looks like Jonathan is about to come in here and tell us they're ready with the search party."

"Okay Fi you and Clu go together in one and Jack, Carey, and I will be in the other." Annie suggested.

"Are you all ready?" Jonathan asked.

"We're coming." Jack nodded.

"Okay we've got two groups." The mayor said. "One group will search around those woods and the second group will search around town. Look in any place you may think would be possible of those witches hiding. Look in houses, up in trees, in lakes even." He said drowning out.

"Elizabeth why don't you come in group one with me." Jonathan suggested. "I'll make sure no wild animals harm you in the woods.

"Why thank you for that kind gesture Jonathan." Elizabeth/Annie said smiling.

"The only wild animal in there would be him." Alexander/Jack whispered to Tobias/Carey who nodded in agreement.

"We'll go in group two." Melissa/Fi said indicating herself and Jacob/Clu.

"All right, dispatch."

Fi and Clu followed some people into the town and began to look around. "Do you think we'll ever get out of here?" She asked.

"I hope so." Clu told her

"Elizabeth why don't you come with me and we'll look over by that cave." Jonathan suggested.

"Um... well..." Elizabeth/Annie started to say.

"Well I promised our mother I'd look after her and make sure the witches didn't get her." Tobias/Carey said.

"And I have my own reasons for following Elizabeth." Alexander/Jack said smiling.

"I'm sure you do." Jonathan said glaring at him.

"Well, let's go investigate that cave, shall we?" Tobias/Carey asked smiling.

"What happens if we don't find our parents?" Melissa /Fi asked.

"We'll find them, . I promise." Jacob/Clu said.

"I really hope your right." She told him as they wondered around town some more. 

"Hey look over here." He called as Melissa/Fi rushed over. "What is that?"

"I'm not sure." Jacob/Clu said peering into the window. "My parents and your mom are in there."

"Let me see." She said looking in. "They look like they're asleep."

"They are." Catie said from behind them. "You're names aren't really Jacob and Melissa are they?"

"Yes they are." Jacob/Clu said.

"I doubt it." Catie said cackling as the townspeople came near them.

Elizabeth/Annie looked over in the corner and saw a black panther and headed over there when someone grabbed her arm. "Hey!"

"You're not allowed back there." Jonathan told her.

"Why not?" She asked.

"It's too dark." He told her. "You shouldn't go back there without a lantern."

"What's going on?" Alexander/Jack asked.

"Nothing." Jonathan said.

"You okay?" Tobias/Carey asked.

"I'm fine." She said taking the lantern. "Well, now it won't be too dark."

"Clu what do we do?" Fi asked as she and Clu were tied to posts.

"Let's hope the others are having more luck." Clu told her.

"Run?" Carey suggested.

"Good idea." Jack said as he, Carey, and Annie took off running with the lantern farther into the cave. Jonathan had set a trap for them and everyone from they're team was chasing them down.

"Wait this way." Annie said seeing glowing green eyes.

"What if it's a dead end?" Carey asked.

Jack turned and saw lantern lights coming. "We have no choice. Let's go." He said as they took off running and ended up outside the cave. "Now to find Clu and Fi."

"Found them." Annie said looking at the big crowd from the second group.

"What do we do now?" Carey asked.

Annie sighed. "The only thing we can do. Jack I need you to get some of that smoke from the buss you know that trick smoke and Carey find a frog. They want a witch they'll get a witch."

"We have found two of the witches with only three still left to go!" Catie said.

"Make that only two." Annie said.

"Get her!"

"Wait, don't come any closer or you'll feel my power."

"What power?" Clu asked Fi in a whisper.


	5. Witch!

Disclaimer: I don't own So Weird

Fi shrugged. "I'm not sure." she whispered to Clu.

Annie smiled as Jack slowly and carefully handed something from behind her and Carey motioned that he was ready. "Okay I will now turn him into a frog!"

A bunch of people gathered near to see this, most in disbelief. Annie tossed her hand down letting go of the smoke causer and as the mist became to lift a frog was in his place. Everyone gasped. "Now release them!"

The villagers moved quickly and untied Fi and Clu who hurried next to Annie. "Dude, how'd you do that?" Clu asked her.

"Just some stuff in the bus." Annie whispered as the three of them slowly backed up.

"I do believe they were innocent!" Catie said. "Burn her instead!" She said pointing at Annie.

"Um.. we run now right?" Fi asked.

Annie and Clu exchanged glances and nodded. They took off in three different directions, but son ended up behind the building the grown-ups were locked in. "Good job, Annie." Carey said giving her a hug.

"I was so afraid the smoke wouldn't last as long as it did and it would show you putting the frog there or Jack running off."

"Well, we're lucky I grabbed the right kind. Mom has two types I think." Jack said giving Annie a hug next.

"Mom, Irene, and Ned are in this building." Fi said. "We have to get them out."

"But how?" Annie asked. "I didn't see a door, only a window."

"There's a secret passageway inside." A voice from behind them side making the five of them jump.

"Jonathan?!" Annie asked.

"Hey don't worry. I'm not going to rat on you guys or anything. I promise."

"What do you want?" Jack asked moving next to Annie and put his arm around her protectively.

"Hey, I'm trying to help out here." Jonathan said glaring at Jack. "You want to get them out right?"

Fi sighed. "We do, where's this secret passage?"

"Fi!?" Clu gasped.

"Clu, he's our only chance we got to free my mom and your parents. We have no one else to turn to."

"Yeah in case you forgot, Catie's still out there searching to have my burned to death." Annie said.

"All right." Carey said. "What do we do?"

"Follow me and be careful as well as quiet." Jonathan said leading them around the building and they managed to get to the book store unseen.

"Where is it?" Jack asked.

"Right in front of you." Jonathan told him going down the book shelf looking at the books and pulled one out. To they're amazement the floor opened.

"How do we know this won't lead us into a trap?" Clu asked.

"Fi's right Clu. We have no other choice." Annie told him. "Well you first."

"I need to stay in case they come looking for you."

"And then tell us where we are?" Jack asked.

"I won't." Jonathan looked at Annie. "Good luck." He told her giving her a small kiss on the cheek and left the bookstore.

"Come on, let's go." Fi said leading the way.

Feeling around the wall they didn't find any light switched or any openings for away out. "Hey I think I found something." Carey said as they followed his voice and almost bumped into him.

Carey pushed up on the board and took a peak. "Mom! Dad!"

He climbed out as hurried to his parents side and started to untie them. Annie, Clu, Fi, and Jack soon came out and helped untie the parents too. "Kids?" Molly asked looking at them as a huge flash eloped the entire room. The five kids opened they're eyes and found themselves in the book store. "How did we get here?" Annie asked.

"I don't remember leaving that room." Fi said.

Molly, Irene, and Ned rushed into the book store. "We've been looking all over the place for you kids. Come on we're about to perform."

"We're coming." Carey said hurrying to get his guitar from the bus.

"Do you think it was a dream?" Clu asked.

"Not if all five of us dreamt it." Jack told him.

"It wasn't a dream." Jonathan said smiling at them.

"It was a test." Catie said smiling.

"A test?"

"Yes, a test of friendship and you all passed with flying colors." Jonathan said smiling.

"You kids better get going. You have a concert." Catie said as they left and went to the stage.

Clu, Fi, and Jack stood on the side backstage with Irene. Ned was working the lights and the special effects. Annie and Molly were on stage ready to sing they're last song . Carey was off on the side but still on stage with his guitar.

Molly: What are the chances

There'd be you and me

There is no might have been

I say it's destiny...

Annie: And of all of the lives

We could live

All of the love

We could give

Molly: Who would ever guess

Out of all the rest

That you would be here

with me...

Oh

Both: It's a one, one

One in a million world

And we're two, two

Two in a billion

In a one in a million world...

Zillion stars in the sky...

Planets all passing by...

Take away what might have been

And here we are again...

It's a one, one

One in a million world

The crowd clapped and whistled as Annie, Molly, and Carey took they're bows. Fi ran out and gave her mother a hug along with Annie. "That was great."

"You really think?" Annie asked laughing.

"Most defiantly." Jack said giving her a hug. "Well, I thought so."

"What exactly did you kids do that entire time?" Irene asked confused on how close her son and Fi had became along with Molly's son and Annie.

"Um.. it's kind of a really long story." Carey told his mom as he put one around her shoulder and the other around his dads. "You see it started in the 1700's when witches were burned at the stake..."


End file.
